Archangel
Archangel was a member of the X-Men before being turned into a Horsemen of Apocalypse. He originally went by the name of Angel before his transformation. Shortly after he first escaped capture by the X-Men, it was promised to Storm by Wolverine that the team would free Warren from Apocalypse's control. This never happened, however. History Joining the X-Men Shortly after Scott Summers was added to the X-Men, Warren joined the team. He partook in several exercises in the Danger Room with Cyclops, Iceman and Beast. He once laughed at Cyclops after he was soaked during their training. He faced off against Magneto with Cyclops, Beast and Iceman while Jean stayed in the Blackbird. He was easily defeated by Magneto and was later saved by the combined forces of Jean and Scott. He stayed on the team for a number of years, meeting and developing a close relationship with Storm, gaining a tolerance of Wolverine and continuing to work alongside older members such as Beast and Cyclops until an explosion at the mansion caused the X-Men to disband. Though Warren was not present, he heard of the team's disbandment and went on with the rest of his life. It is unknown how he felt about no longer being an X-Men. Saving the X-Men Angel saved Rogue when she was falling. He and Rogue were saved by Beast when Angel started to fall himself. He put Rogue down and briefly talked with Beast before he saw Wolverine. After Wolverine addressed him, Angel said his name as well and continued to talk to Beast. When asked to rejoin the X-Men, Angel told Beast that he wouldn't be able to due to his father's denial of his powers and that if did, his father would cut his funding. Regardless, he continued to support the team. He saved the X-Men from the MRD's detection by convincing them to get in a van of his and later told Wolverine that him trying to help a man who hated him was very similar in action to Charles Xavier. Despite not rejoining the team, Warren continued to fund the X-Men in their struggles to help mutants. He told Wolverine that his father thought that the Xavier Institute was just an ordinary school. After Emma Frost showed up at the Xavier Mansion while it was being rebuilt, Warren introduced himself to her and gave her a hand shake. He left shortly after, but not before being thanked by Wolverine for his help towards getting the X-Men back on their feet. Becoming Archangel Angel saved a mutant from the MRD. After saving the mutant, he suggested to him that he leave the city if it were to benefit his escape from the MRD. Angel flew away shortly after informing the mutant and was watched by Mister Sinister. He talked to his father after this and was told to stop his rescue of mutants, due to his fear of him being killed. After his father told him to stop, Angel asked him rhetorically if his death would solve all of his father's problems. Warren's father called his name, but Warren ignored him and continued on his way to leave the room. The next day, Angel met up with Storm in the sky. Upon arriving, he asked her if she "just couldn't wait" for him. When she asked him what took him so long, Warren explained that he had a "late night". As Storm started to tell him that the X-Men were worried about him, Angel shushed her and asked her to take his hand. The two then flew together in the sky. The two flew above an ocean and straight past Beast. Due to the sudden burst of wind, Beast's glasses were knocked off. Upon landing, he greeted Wolverine and Beast and asked them if they had been waiting long for him. After Wolverine told him they had called him because they had a problem, Angel asked what it was. Wolverine and Beast told him the problem was his father and his industry was only months away from a cure. Angel asked what the cure was for, due to his confusion in their explanation. As Wolverine questioned how Warren's father could have such a distaste in mutants when his own son is one, Angel told him that being his son and also being a mutant was the problem. Frustrated, Angel flew off from the two before being told by Beast while he was flying that the three needed to discuss their options. Angel briefly stopped and told Beast, addressing him by his real name, that he would handle his father. He then flew off. When he reached his father, he told him he had "gone too far". After his father moved the two into another room in the building, he expressed distaste in his father allowing the MRD to use his money to hunt down innocent mutants and trying to create a supposed cure for mutants. Angel's main reason for distaste in the cure for mutants being that he believed it to be an attempt at whipping out mutants. His father told him he was simply helping the mutants and trying to make them normal and asked him if he wanted to be normal. Angel responded by telling him that he did not want to be his definition of normal. His father then told him that all the money and years of research were all for him. Warren angrily told him the money and years of research were not for him and insisted all of his father's efforts had always been for him solely. Warren continued his anger driven rant and told him that he was his shame, his disgrace and not to even dare to blame anything on him. His father told him he didn't understand and that he was sick and needed a cure. Warren angrily told him he didn't need a cure and that his wings were not a disease, just as he revealed them after turning around and taking off his coat. He told his father he wouldn't let him do anything to other mutants and walked out of the building, with his wings still out and every person presently there staring at him. Angel vented his anger by flying in the sky once more before being confronted by Moss and the rest of the MRD. Angel dodged a net shot at him by flying higher. He made a loop in the air and flew lower. He air dived as three nets were shot at him. Angel dodged all but one and was momentarily forced to take the net off, in order to free his wings. He managed to take it off, but was too close to the ground and crashed, unconscious and allowing him to be captured by the MRD. After crashing, he was placed in a hospital. It was discovered by a doctor that his wings had been damaged beyond repair and that the rest of his body could be perfectly healed. After waking up, he found out his wings had been severed and for the first time, came into contact with Mister Sinister. He asked him what his name was and was told his real name. Warren quickly identified him as Sinister. After Mister Sinister said that Warren had heard of him and that he knew what he could do for him, Warren screamed out for a nurse before Sinister continued to talk. After Sinister disappeared into the shadows in the room, Warren went to the mansion and met back up with Storm, Wolverine and Beast. After Beast told him that the X-Men would take care of him at the mansion, Warren revealed Mister Sinister had come to him and had told him he could get back his wings. Warren chose not to identify him by his name and instead, refer to him as "someone". After Wolverine asked who he was, Warren referred to Mister Sinister by a part of his real name and watched as the other X-Men quickly realized it was Mister Sinister. After Wolverine told him that Mister Sinister was bad news, Warren told him that he knew mutant DNA better than anyone. After Wolverine told him that helping him was the last thing on Mister Sinister's mind, Warren stressed that he could no longer live as a regular human. The next day, Warren sat on a bench by himself outside the mansion and watched as several seagulls flew in the sky. Within seconds, he disappeared and ended up in the hands of Mister Sinister. He agreed to his suggested surgery and closed his eyes as he began. Worthington woke up, with blue skin and metal wings. In this new form, he chose for his first act to be confronting his father. He smashed into his office and landed on the table. After his father said his name, Warren destroyed the television due to his annoyance at senator Kelly, who was currently on the news station. He proceeded to toss the table and go after his father. After his father asked him what happened to him, he told him that he took something from him and he got it back. His father exclaimed that this was not him. He yelled it was now before shooting several metal feathers at him. After one of his feathers hit him, Angel described their current situation as an eye for an eye. He walked over to him and asked him what it was he hold dear, bring up his empire and telling him that it was only fitting for him to take it from his father. Warren left his father and went into another room by smashing through the window of it. His father quickly got out of his feathers and went lower into the building. This time, Warren snuck up on him from behind and asked him if he had "come to say goodbye" to his "legacy". After his father told him that he didn't know what he was doing, Warren told him that his mind had never been so clear before and that next, his Sentinel factories were going down as well and that his father would be able to watch him do it. Warren grabbed his father by the arm and yelled for the two to go before his father snatched his own hand out of his son's grip. After his father closed a door on him, Warren tried to get in by slashing at it a couple of times with his wings. He eventually got in and told his father that he was coming with" him one way or another before placing his metal wing sharply at his father's neck. He was pushed against a wall by Wolverine and told by him that "this ain't the way". He quickly broke out of his grip and asked him what he knew. After Wolverine told him that he wasn't born a mutant, Warren yelled that he hadn't lost anything before Wolverine told him that he lost everything. After Wolverine told him that he'll never regain his memories, Warren told him that if he had them, he would go after the people responsible too. After Wolverine told him to listen, Warren exclaimed that he was through listening and shot several pieces of his wings at him. He dodged several of Wolverine's attacks with his claws and even blocked a few before trying to hit him with his wings and being lunged at by Wolverine. Warren continued to fight Wolverine as he tried to talk to him. After Storm arrived, Warren told them to get out of his way. After Storm told him that this wasn't like him, Warren said her name and started to come to his senses. He told Wolverine and Storm that things can't go back to the way they previously were. After Storm told him that the X-Men could help him, Warren's influence from Mister Sinister started to come into play and made him revert back to being angry, exclaiming that his father must pay. Warren started to walk over to them before Storm sadly shot a bolt of thunder at him and electrocuted him with it. He fell to the ground and was rendered unconscious before escaping after Storm and Wolverine had an exchange with his father. Working under Mister Sinister After escaping from Storm and Wolverine, Warren under the guise of Archangel started to work for Mister Sinister. It is unknown how he got his new name, though it is presumed that he named himself it or Mister Sinister gave him the name. He attacked Cyclops, Jean Grey and Emma Frost when the three were leaving from the hospital Jean had been in for months.Shades of Grey Archangel shot several of his wings at the three before he was shot at by Cyclops. He continued to shoot at him until Cyclops took of his visor and shot him with a fully charged blast. Archangel fell against a building and was rendered unconscious, allowing the three to escape. He later caught up with the three and captured Cyclops and Jean. After their DNA was stolen by Mister Sinister, he was ordered to kill the two.Shades of Grey Archangel closed in on Scott, lifting his wings up in the air and ignoring Cyclops' attempts to bring him back to his senses. It was revealed to Cyclops that Archangel was not the same Angel he knew as a child. Personality Warren was originally a young and peaceful person. He cared for others, especially mutants. Despite his vast wealth, he genuinely cared for others and often would perform rescue missions to save other mutants from the MRD. His personality was often determined by his vast love of flying, he became so accustomed to it that he would frequently meet Storm in the air and fly with her. Powers and Abilities Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. * Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. He later lost control entirely. After Psylocke stabbed him with a Celestial Life Seed, Angel returned to his normal form, but with Techno-Organic wings. ** Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. * Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. * Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had affair with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV is highly contagious. * Resurrection: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed he is seemingly gain the ability to raise the dead. Essence Reading: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed he appears to have gained the ability to see the true essence of whomever he looks upon. He has demonstrated this ability twice, when looking at himself he sees himself as something more than a mutant (initially believing himself to be an angel) and when looking at Evan Sabahnur he sees Apocalypse. 'Energy Blasts' After his metamorphosis Warren displayed the ability to fire energy blasts. Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Life-Force Manipulation: Angel temporarily had his wings and hair empowered with 'life-force energy' due to Apocalypses modifications. He had the ability to heal all kinds of injuries both physical and mental in nature. * Psionic's: A side effect of his life energy powers gave him mid-high grade mental abilities also attributed to his former masters modifications. After he had healed Abraham Kieros of his quadriplegia, he lost his psychic abilities along with the use of his life wings. ** Psi-Talons: Warren could elongate the tips of his fingers into claws of psi-energy to; in Psylocke's own words "rip through the fabric of ones psyche" during a later confrontation with Apocalypse. ** Mental Blocks: Warrens psychic powers allowed him to partially shield his mind from telepathic intrusion by Psylocke. Whose weakened psi-powers were enhanced using Cerebro at the time. ** Limited Telepathic Communication's: through the psychic link Warren shared with Elizabeth by her psychic intrusion into his mind. Warren could speak with and interact with her mind as a two way communique. He demonstrated by saving her from being overcome by the Shadow king entity sealed inside of her psyche. Appearances Trivia Category:X-Men